herofandomcom-20200223-history
E. Aster Bunnymund
E. Aster "Bunny" Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny as well as the tritagonist of Rise of the Guardians. He is the Guardian of Hope, and signals the coming of spring and new beginnings with his brightly colored eggs. Bunnymund and Jack Frost have a rivalry against each other at first, but they eventually become friends. Biography In Rise of the Guardians Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope and first appeared complaining about the cold weather when North called the Guardians to the North Pole to alert them about the uprising of Pitch. Bunnymund was annoyed by this since Easter was in 3 days and began to argue with North when he said that Christmas was more important than Easter. As Bunnymund and North bickered and Tooth was busy giving orders to her fairy minions, Sandy noticed the Man in the Moon shinning from above. After many attempts to get the attention of the other Guardians, Sandy started to shake an elf (a bell was connected to its hat), successfully receiving attention. The Man in the Moon told the Guardians that Pitch had returned once again, resulting in a chosen new Guardian. Tooth asked them who could it be and Sandy suggested the Leprechaun. Bunnymund however started praying that new Guardian wasn't the Groundhog. When it was revealed that the new Guardian was Jack Frost, Bunnymund argued that Jack didn't care about children and preferred the Groundhog instead. Bunnymund is later seen in an ally confronting Jack Frost after he lead him there. Jack asked Bunnymund if he was still mad about their last meeting which was the Spring 1968 but soon after Jack was threw in a bag by North's Yetis. The Yetis asked Bunnymund about coming with them through the portal but Bunnymund refused and he opened a tunnel to take him back to the pole. The Yetis then shuffle Jack in to the magic portal teleporting him to North's Workshop. At the Pole, Jack was impressive and curious as to why he was there. He was shocked to find that he was chosen to be a Guardian but he refused something that Bunnymund was happy for. Bunnymund thinks Jack doesn't know anything about bringing joy to children causing a fuss to start between him and Jack. After Bunnymund told Jack that children believe in him and that Jack was invisible to them. North takes Jack away and explains to him about The Man in The Moon must have known that Jack has something special in him and North reveals his center which is Wonder. Jack, still confused, doesn't know what his center could be. Just then Bunnymund reveals there's trouble in Tooth's Palace and they have to make their way to help Tooth. On their way there, it's revealed that Pitch has sent his Nightmare to catch all the fairies and collect the teeth of the children of the world. Jack saves Baby Tooth from one of the Nightmares before they arrive inside of the Palace to find a panicking Tooth. Pitch then confronted the Guardians and after a battle between then he escapes. Soon after it's revealed that the children of Earth are losing hope in Tooth, North thinking fast comes out with a plan of them collecting the teeth and with Jack Frost aboard the Guardians start their quest. Soon after a competition between them started but when Tooth told them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys remembered that they forgot to leave a gift and had to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Jamie's room but caused an uproar that caused Jamie and his dog, Abby, to wake up and see them (except Jack). Abby starts growling at Bunnymund and Jamie tries to stop her. Jack wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, causing Abby to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Abby to sleep with his dream sand, ends up hitting everyone except Jack, Jamie and himself. Jamie flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches him. Sandman puts Jamie to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jack. Soon after Jack and Sandy are battling Pitch and his nightmares, Bunnymund joined in with North and Tooth but as the battle heats up, Pitch's Nightmares surrounds Sandy while Pitch took the opportunity to stab him, turning The Sandman into sand. Jack, anger, charged at Pitch and creates an ice wave destroying the Nightmares. The Guardians returned to the Pole and they do a memorial for Sandy. Knowing that they still can turn things around, the Guardians decided to help Bunnymund with Easter. Bunnymund got existed when North said that this time Easter was more important than Christmas and when North announced about going to the Warren Bunnymund said that since it was his warren, he gets to choose the way to travel opening an tunnel under everyone feet. At the Warren, they find Jamie's sister, Sophie, has used one of North's snow globes to be transported to the Warren. Jack used his special skills to make Bunnymund more relax and to open up to fun, so he could play with Sophie. After the eggs were ready, Sophie fell asleep and Jack decides to bring her home. Soon after the Nightmares attacked the Warren, destroying every egg in the Warren. Soon Jack found them but it was to late as Bunnymund tried to impress some children but it was revealed he has become invisible. When Tooth asked about Baby Tooth and where he get the Tooth Box and Jack answered Pitch, Bunymund got mad at him and told the other Guardians that they shouldn't have trusted Jack. Bunnymund also revealed his center, hope, by saying that "Easter is new beginnings. New life. Easter's about hope, and now, it's gone." Jack, knowing he has lost the trust of the Guardians, left. Later Bunnymund is seen with North and Tooth rushing to get the last light, Jamie. When Jack asked about Bunnymund, North revealed that Bunny has turn into a small bunny. Jamie laughed and asked what happened. Knowing that Bunnymund was tall and strong and now he was cute. Bunnymund thought that Jack made Jamie said that but Jamie revealed that Jack has actually helped him by keeping his believe in him. Pitch soon appear and Jack goes to confront him. Making Bunnymund and the other Guardians to take Jamie away from Pitch but soon they find themselves in ally. Jack crashes down and revealed that Pitch was stronger. With the Guardian trap Pitch started to approach them making Jamie tell Jack that he was scared. Jack got an idea and after hitting Pitch with a snowball they went to find Jamie's friend. With the help from the other Guardians, Jamie's friends start to believe again. Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jack reassured Jamie to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dream and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing his friends to join him. Pitch then sends a wave of nightmare sand their way but once Jamie says, "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie was able to turn the nightmare sand back into dream sand. Which helps the Guardians get their full energy back and battle Pitch. North used his snow globes to bring his Yetis to help out while Bunnymund opened tunnels to get his Warrior Eggs to also help in the battle against the Nightmares while the Guardians confronted Pitch. Jamie gets an idea on how to revive the Sandman and told his friends about it. As the battle with Pitch continued, the Nightmare King was corner by the Guardians but hid in the shadows and appeared behind a distracted Jack with scythe created of nightmare sand, but before he could hurt him the Sandman returns at the last second saving Jack from Pitch and uses his sand to give everyone good dreams and make more believers. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jack hits Jamie with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Jamie fear him again but found that Jamie was not scared of him anymore because he was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his liar which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. After Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures, the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jack looked at Jamie which caused him to nod. Proud of himself and of Jamie, Jack says, "I will," making him an official Guardian. Bunnymund is seen saying goodbye to Sophie and saying that he will miss her. Bunnymund is later seen welcoming Jack on the sleigh, after Jack said his good bye to Jamie and Jamie gave him a hug. Appearance Bunnymund is the last known member of the Pooka race, a species of warrior monk rabbits that stand between 6 to 7 feet tall. He has grayish-blue fur with spring-like imprints on the forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. Personality Bunnymund is a proud and resilient guardian, ever ready to spring into action. When he decides on something, he sees it through to the end and never gives up, befitting his role as the Guardian of Hope. He is never unsure to say what's on his mind, such as his dislike of North's constant ribbing about how Christmas is more important than Easter. Trivia *Green is his signature color. *He has the ability to travel through time. *As a herald of spring, he has a minor power over plants. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Businessmen Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Guardians